Telling Glee!
by hannahl
Summary: How Sam and Mercedes tell everybody that they're dating. Rated for swearing.


**Bold is Sam**

_Italics is Mercedes._

_**Both is, well, both.**_

Mercedes sat her books in her locker, tempted to look at the picture of Sam on her phone. They had just seen each other but she missed him already. Checking to make sure nobody was watching her; she whipped out her phone and shot him a quick text.

_Hey. :/ I miss you already Sam. I don't know if I can wait till' Glee to tell everybody._

When someone tapped on her shoulder, she jumped. She was relieved to see that it was Kurt. Never mind, relieved went down the toilet. What if he had seen?

"Oh, uh, hey, Kurt."

"Hey Diva. When were you going to tell me?" Shit. Busted.

"Uh… Tell you what?"

"You're a terrible liar, Mercedes. 'We ran into each other in the parking lot.' Puh-lease! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Okay. We- We've been dating since prom. We decided not to tell anybody until after nationals. With all of the stress, we thought it would be best. We're telling everybody in today's Glee meeting. But, you can't tell anybody. Okay?"

"Deal." Kurt agreed. Suddenly her phone buzzed. "Oh! Is it from Sam?" Mercedes laughed.

"Yes, it's from Sam." She opened the text and read it.

_It's ok. I miss you too. Glee's just one period away. So, nobody knows, right?_

Quickly she replied, hoping he would understand that Kurt figured it out on his own.

_Kurt knows. He knows us better than we thought. He could tale we were lying that day at the coffee shop. Remember, we can't stand in front of everybody and just start making out. It has to be subtle…. Right?_

Kurt spoke up next. "Okay. How about we ditch last period, and you can tell me everything! It's the last day of school. We're not going to fail. Half the kids ditch on the last day anyway."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Mercedes shut her locker and they headed towards the astronomy room.

"So? What happened on prom night? I know you, him, and Rachel had some three way date, then Jesse St. James got involved…. So he went with Rachel, leaving you and Sam…. Need I say more? So, pick it up from after prom was over."

"Well… It was actually during prom, too…."

"Then start there!"

Mercedes laughed. "Well, you know how I told you how I just wanted to feel like a princess? He gave me that. Told me I was beautiful, and asked me to dance. It was that simple. But I liked it. It was like a page from a romance book." Once again her phone went off, causing Kurt to whine…

_We've got this. It's good Kurt knows, we can send anybody with questions to him. We'll do it just like we practiced. Ha. And we'll end just like Finn and Rachel did at nationals. =D_

"Okay! More!"

"So, after prom he walked me home. On the way we talked about how much fun we both had. When we got to my house, my mom was watching from the living room window…. I told him that I knew that she was expecting him to kiss me good-night; but that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. He told me he wanted to. I tried to tell him that he REALLY didn't have to if he didn't want. Even though I wanted him to. But he shut me up. He kissed me. It was… Breathtaking." Kurt squealed.

"Guess what! I have some pretty exciting news of my own!"

"Spill!"

"Blaine told me he loved me!" Mercedes couldn't have been happier for Kurt. He'd been waiting for this for months!

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know… It just, was something I wanted to keep to myself. Or so I thought. Now I don't mind so much. So, how are you guys going to tell everybody?"

"We're gonna do what we do best. Sing it!"

_**GLEE! **_

"Uh, Mr. Schue. Sam and I have a duet we'd like to perform, to end the year."

"Okay! Great! Listen up guys! Mercedes and Sam have a duet they've put together and would like to perform. Ready guys?"

Mercedes nodded, it was now or never. The secret was being let free.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.****  
><strong>**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.****  
><strong>**What started out as friendship,****  
><strong>**Has grown stronger.****  
><strong>**I only wish I had the strength to let it show.******

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.****  
><strong>**I said there is no reason for my fear.****  
><strong>**Cause I feel so secure when we're together.****  
><strong>**You give my life direction,****  
><strong>**You make everything so clear.**

By this time, half of everyone's jaws were on the floor, surprised at what the song meant.

_And even as I wander,__  
><em>_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
><em>_You're a candle in the window,__  
><em>_On a cold, dark winter's night.__  
><em>_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,__  
><em>_And throw away the oars, forever._

___**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**____**  
><strong>__**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**____**  
><strong>__**And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**____**  
><strong>__**Come crushing through your door,**____**  
><strong>__**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.****  
><strong>**I've been running round in circles in my mind.****  
><strong>**And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,****  
><strong>**Cause you take me to the places,****  
><strong>**That alone I'd never find.****  
><strong>

_And even as I wander,__  
><em>_I'm keeping you in sight.__  
><em>_You're a candle in the wind,__  
><em>_On a cold, dark winter's night.__  
><em>_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.___

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
><em>_I've forgotten what I started fighting for.__  
><em>_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,__  
><em>_And throw away the oars, forever._

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.**____**  
><strong>__**I've forgotten what I started fighting for.**____**  
><strong>__**And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**____**  
><strong>__**Come crushing through your door,**____**  
><strong>__**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**__**  
><strong>_

They ended, bodies touching, faces inches away from each others. Sam bent down and sealed the gap, causing a cheer to erupt from the rest of the members.

Mercedes looked at Kurt, who had the biggest smile on his face. "Any questions, ask Kurt, he knows it all!" She said, looking and smiling at Sam, who kissed her on the top of the head.

**A/N: Song was Can't fight this feeling anymore by REO Speedwagon. Review, please!**


End file.
